


Tense Heel

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Brooke needs a little love, ODB gives her love.RP Fic.Not real.





	Tense Heel

ODB had smiled as she moved to pull Brooke into her home, her voice soft. 

"Hey you..."

Her voice was soft and she smirked gently. 

"You seem edgy..."

Brooke smiled softly at her.

"Perhaps a little..."

"Why's that then baby?"

"Still not used to this Heel role."

Brooke admitted. 

"Awh Sweetie, I don't know what she was even doing putting you in that role..."

Brooke nodded. 

"Come to bed baby? Let me take care of you?"

Brooke purred and nodded. ODB smiled and kissed her gently. 

"Tell me if you need a lift, alright?"

Brooke nodded.

"I will."

ODB smiled and held a hand out to her. Brooke smiled and accepted her hand. ODB smiled and kissed her hand. 

"C'mon gorgeous."

She had smiled and lead her to the bedroom. 

"Sit then lie back baby?" 

Brooke smiled and quickly obeyed ODB's instructions. ODB soon stripped them both then settled over her. 

"Ready sweetness?"

Brooke nodded. ODB smiled and kissed her, moving to cup, caress and tease her breasts. Brooke murred. 

"You like that baby?"

"Yes, yes, yes."

Brooke mewed. ODB smiled and ran her hand down to tease Brooke's clit. Brooke bucked and mewed. ODB smiled and slowly pushed inwards. Brooke bucked and mewed louder and harder. ODB smirked slightly. 

"God, you are so damn cute."

Brooke opened her mouth to respond but all that came out was a scream as her climax hit.


End file.
